With the progresses of the technologies and manufactures, electronic devices such as personal computers (PCs) have become smaller and smaller, and have more and more functions. Meanwhile, the thermal density of the electronic devices is also increasing, and thus the heat dissipation has become more and more important. Effectively dissipating heat in a limited space becomes a key factor of designing a new electronic product.
At present, the small sized vertical. PCs generally apply a cooling scheme on a mobile platform, such as arranging a fan on the top or the bottom of a host to dissipate heat. However, such a cooling scheme has at least the following problems. The system internal airflow is not uniform. The noise is loud. The fan size can be too large.